a chance of sprinkles
by masuzu
Summary: a light rain shower brings them a little closer than before. —nate/yancy, transceivershipping


**title** : a chance of sprinkles

 **summary** : a light rain shower brings them a little closer than before. —nate/yancy, transceivershipping

 **genre** : romance/friendship

 **a/n** : lol idk; based on yancy's twelfth call to the player in bw2

* * *

Yancy' _s_ XTransceiver suddenly rings, startling her out of her afternoon nap. She grabs it and looks around to see if any of her co-workers are around. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looks to the screen and answers it. Nate's face pops up on the small screen.

"Hey, Yancy!" Nate says, cheerfully.

Yancy smiles at him. "Hello, Nate. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong. Are you free next Tuesday?" Nate asks.

"Next Tuesday...?" Yancy ponders as she looks at her calendar on the wall. She stands up and walks over the calendar. "Hmm..." With her finger, she traces the date for next Tuesday. Luckily, she didn't have any work that day. "Yes, I'm free. Why?"

Nate's face lit up. "Great. I was sort of worried that you might be occupied...Great, it's set. Meet me at the Pokemon Center in Castelia City at 2pm.

"H-huh? Is that it? I thought you wanted to trade Pokemon with me," Yancy says.

Nate begins to reply when her co-worker shouts her name. Yancy sighs. "I'll see you next Tuesday, okay?" She hastily turns off the XTransceiver and places it back on the table.

 _[chance of rain: 85%] 2:03pm_

Next Tuesday arrives and Yancy finds herself standing in front of the Pokemon Center in Castelia City. Yancy has been to Nimbasa City several times for the Pokemon Musical and the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel but she compares Nimbasa City to Castelia City in terms of city size. Although, Castelia City revolves around the economy and business, unlike Nimbasa City, a city more suited for entertainment.

Yancy looks up to the cloudy sky, wondering if it was going to rain. "Maybe I should've bought my umbrella."

"Yancy!" A familiar voice calls out her name.

Yancy turns to the direction of the voice and waves at Nate, who is running towards her. "Hey, Nate."

"S-sorry if I'm late," Nate pants and grins sheepishly at her.

"No, it's alright," Yancy says. "So, what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We have to hurry or they'll run out!" Nate exclaims.

Yancy looks confused. "What will sell out?"

"C'mon, we don't have a moment to lose!" Nate says and takes her hand.

"W-wait a second, I'm a little conf-" Yancy begins but Nate pulls her along and runs. Yancy stumbles a bit when she begins running but soon finds momentum after a few moments.

"Sorry, I'll explain later!" Nate yells as they run through the streets of Castelia City. Yancy nods and looks at their entwined hands, pink dusting her cheeks. They turn a corner and she suddenly sees a long line of people, waiting for something. They stop running when they reached the end of the line.

"Alright, just in time. I was worried that they might be sold out but thank goodness it wasn't," Nate sighs with relief.

"Erm..." Yancy starts.

"Oh right. It's Casteliacones," Nate answers. "You wanted to try them out but you've never had one because there was a long line, remember? Oh wait, this line is pretty long."

Yancy recalls discussing about Casteliacones when she called Nate long ago. Yancy giggles and smiles at Nate. "Thank you. I don't mind waiting since I'm with you.

Nate just rubs the back of his neck and looks away. "You're welcome." Yancy could see the tips of his ears are red and she laughs.

 _[chance of rain: 95%] 2:46pm_

The pair sits on a bench in Castelia City Central Plaza, with their Casteliacone in hand. Yancy tastes it and her face lights up. "It's good. Very good!"

"That's good to hear," Nate comments and begins to eat but a plop of water falls on his visor. "Eh?"

Drip by drip, the rain starts to fall down from the skies. People in the area begins to move out of the plaza quickly, with their arms or whatever item the item they're holding over their heads.

"Let's get underneath a nearby tree before it starts raining harder," Nate comments and Yancy nods. He dashes to a nearby tree not far from their bench with Yancy following him. The two reaches under a tree and it is pouring even more than before. Nate sighs and frowns. "It just had to rain..."

"I should've bought my umbrella," Yancy remarks. "Anyways, we should probably finish our Casteliacone before it melts."

"Oh right, I forgot for a moment," Nate says as he proceeds to finish his Casteliacone and Yancy doing the same.

After they finish their ice cream, they stood underneath the tree, sheltering them from the rain. Silence hangs in the air.

Nate breaks the silence by starting up a conversation. "Uh, my bad. I picked the worst day for us to hang out."

"It's not your fault," Yancy replies. "The weather can be unpredictable."

"Yeah, but-" Nate starts but Yancy shakes her head.

"Don't blame yourself, like I said, it's not your fault," Yancy says. "Anyways, I have a lot of fun even though it was short."

Nate grins. "That's good to hear."

Yancy smiles back and the two stare at each other for a while. Nate takes a deep breath and leans closer to Yancy. Yancy's heartbeat quickens and closes her eyes. Her face is red and she hopes that Nate won't hear her heart beating so quickly.

And then-

Yancy's XTransceiver rings. Nate pulls back very fast, startled, and Yancy jumps at the noise. "S-sorry." She picks it up and she sees her co-worker, looking very stressed.

"Sorry, Yancy, to bother you while you don't have work today but we're understaffed so we really need some people. Don't worry, you'll be getting the money," The co-worker says. "Please come right away, thanks."

The XTransceiver shuts off.

"Erm, sorry, that was one of my co-workers," Yancy explains. Her face is still red and she can't seem to look Nate right in the eye this moment.

"I-it's alright," Nate stutters. "You should go right away. They need you."

Yancy hesitates. "Well, but..."

Nate shifts his visor and grins at her. "Nah, it's alright! Be careful."

"Thanks," Yancy says. "Besides I had fun today despite our short time together."

"Me too!"

Yancy smiles at him. "Let's go out again another time together."

"Yeah, let's!" Nate agrees. "Oh, should I drop you off at your workplace?"

"N-no, it's alright. I'll be fine," Yancy rejects and shakes her head. Nate looks reluctant but firmly shakes her head. "Well, I'm off. See you again soon."

Nate nods. "Hope you get to your workplace safely. See you-" He never got to finish his sentence as Yancy proceeds to give him a peck on his cheek. Nate opens his mouth to speak but not a word comes out. His face goes red.

"Yup, goodbye!" Yancy waves to him as she puts her bag over her head and runs off.

Nate sighs and covers his face, embarrassed but also feeling happy. "My face...it's red, isn't it...?"


End file.
